


What to expect

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Recently Tony isn't quite himself. His Alpha Steve begins to worry...





	What to expect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of A/B/O. And it's short. 
> 
> Door #7 of my advent calendar :-)

 

"I hate you!" Tony blurts out, eyebrows furrowed, his eyes glinting dangerously. He looks so upset that Steve is more than a little surprised... and worried. "Stupid alpha!"

 

"Tony?" he says carefully, fighting back all of his instincts right now, because he just wants to hold Tony tight now. He doesn’t even care that he just insulted him… Tony looks so upset and vulnerable. "What happened, what did I do?"

 

"You know exactly what you did," Tony huffs, glaring at Steve now.

 

Steve tilts his head, still trying to figure out his approach now. He doesn't know Tony like that. Granted Tony is not the typical omega out there, but even for Tony such a strong reaction is unlikely. "Tony," Steve tries again, this time his voice is more serious. He decides to stay calm but stern. "You can't just come here and yell at me."

 

To his utmost horror Tony bursts into tears, something which has hardly happened before. Actually, thinking about it now, it never happened before. The whole room smells like… distress, and Steve feels all his alpha senses taking over. Needs to protect his omega, even if he looked like he wanted to kill him a second ago.

 

"Sweetheart," he wraps his arms around Tony, holding him close. He is shivering. "It's okay, Tony, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You are safe."

 

"Now you are mad at me," Tony sobs.

 

"I'm not mad at you," Steve tries to reassure him while trying to collect his senses and understand what's actually going wrong at the moment. He is almost feeling dizzy from Tony's sudden change of mood within seconds. Tony does feel insecure sometimes or sad, but most of the time he is pretty stable emotional-wise. To see him like this... it has to be something major. "Can't you tell me what's wrong? What's bothering you?"

 

"I don't know." Tony looks up at him, eyes dark and wide-opened. And all of Steve's alarm bells are beginning to ring at once. Something is off. "I-"

 

"Is something wrong!?"

 

They both jump slightly at the sudden sound behind them, and Steve instinctively shoves Tony behind him to protect him from the intruders. "Ah," he blinks. Bruce and Clint. "It's you guys."

 

"Well, yeah," Bruce raises his eyebrows. "We heard weird noises, and thought something happened."

 

It's his way of saying he smelled Tony's distress even a few rooms further. Before Steve can even make up an excuse or explain anything, Tony already pushes past him. "Tony?" he calls out.

 

Tony shakes his head, face white like the sheets on their bed. Shit. Steve groans. "I knew it. He probably felt sick the whole time!" At least this explains his weird behaviour. He looks at the others. "Excuse me, guys. I need to check on him."

 

 

~~~

 

"Hey." Steve sits down at the edge of their bed, trying to find Tony's head beneath all the blankets. He has been hiding there since he left the bathroom again. Steve wanted to help him, but figured in time that the last person Tony wanted to see while throwing up was him. "I brought tea for you. And soup. Will you have some sips from it with me? You would make me so happy."

 

His approach seems to work because the huge fort of blankets starts moving and Tony peels himself out of it. His face is not as white as before anymore, but instead he looks embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Steve. I was completely out of it."

 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Steve smiles softly. "You weren't feeling well."

 

"You are not angry?"

 

"Why would I?"

 

"I yelled at you?" Tony offers. "And I swear I was about to throw something at you."

 

Steve grins. "I have good reflexes." To his relief Tony chuckles. "So..." Steve carefully shakes the bowl in his hands. "Will you eat some soup?"

 

Tony nods. "I'm actually feeling a bit hungry," he says much to Steve's relief.

 

Steve's relief doesn't stay for too long though. It's only one day later that he and Natasha stumble over Tony in the living room, hovering above some documents and sobbing over them.

 

"Tony?" Natasha asks in surprise, while Steve approaches him carefully. He rests his hand on Tony's shoulder, squeezing it softly not to startle him. "What happened?"

 

Tony just shakes his head in desperation. "It doesn't work. No matter what I do, it doesn't!"

 

He and Natasha exchange a look. Tony has never cried over his work. It's just not... him. Natasha coughs slightly. "I will go and grab something to eat... I'm hungry."

 

Steve nods thankfully, waiting for her to leave the room before he starts comforting his omega.

 

 

 

By the end of the week Tony has actually yelled at him several times, and always completely out of the blue. He started to cry during normal situations, and once even jumped Steve outdoors and seduced him in a way Steve had no chance to actually say no.

 

He was also stricken by sickness every other day. It was the latter that finally pushed Steve into acting. It's when Tony throws up his whole dinner again that he tells him he has to go and see a doctor. And this time Tony is too exhausted to fight him on it.

 

 

~~~

 

The doctor is a kind middle-aged man Natasha recommended them and Tony seems to relax instantly when he sees him. "Mind if I go and talk to him alone?" he asks Steve.

 

Steve looks down at his fingers. "Because you don't trust me?"

 

"No, because I feel like I'm batshit crazy and I just need to..." Tony pauses. "You know?"

 

Steve sighs slightly. "I know. I understand." He doesn't really like to let Tony go alone, but at the same time he wants to respect his wishes. So he smiles encouragingly. "I will wait here."

 

~~~

 

Tony spends almost two hours inside, and Steve's nervousness and worry grow with every second. He tells himself he will give them five more minutes before he will knock at the door. He just can't bear it anymore, not knowing if something was seriously off with Tony. He thought he just caught a weird flu, but seeing how Tony is in there for such a long time... it can't...

 

He doesn't need to walk in on them though, because the door opens and Tony comes outside. He looks confused and slightly nervous but not overly stressed. It can't be something too bad, Steve figures.

 

"Tony!" He hurries to his side immediately. "What did the doctor say?"

 

"Well," Tony blushes. "I..." He pauses. "I caught a rare stomach flu. He made tons of tests."

 

"Did you get meds from him?"

 

"Yeah, he told me it will take a while though until I will feel better." Tony looks away, embarrassed. "Sorry."

 

Steve will later blame it on his relief to see Tony somewhat healthy that he actually believed in what he was saying.

 

~~~

 

"Do you want a drink, Tony?" Clint asks later that evening.

 

"No thanks," Tony grins. "I've decided to go healthy for once."

 

Rhodey grins. "No way, so you are saying you will quit your whisky, cigarettes and eat salad instead of fast food?”

 

Tony smirks. "Let's see how long I can keep going."

 

"It's not a bad idea," Steve intervenes, surprised how mature Tony is acting about his health. "Considering you caught the flu."

 

Tony blushes. "Right," he says and nods.

 

"Oh," Steve angles for his bag. "I went to the pharmacy and told them about the issues you were facing and they said you could use these drops. It's nothing major, more homeopathy." He hands Tony the little bottle. "Read it for yourself maybe and see if it's any good?"

 

Tony looks at the item and then at Steve, he smiles slightly. "Thank you Steve." He seems to waver for a second, licking his lips nervously but then he just smiles. "That's so cute."

 

Steve wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, pressing a sloppy kiss against Tony's forehead which makes Tony laugh. "Just tell me when something is wrong, yes?"

 

Tony nods.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes, I promise I'll tell you if something is off."

 

~~~

 

Tony indeed seems to be better for a few days, before his sickness hits him with all force again. He was rather pale the whole day, but insisted he was fine whenever Steve asked him, there was even a hint of annoyance whenever Steve voiced his worry.

 

"Beer?" Thor asks on one of his too rare visits.

 

The others agree eagerly, only Tony shakes his head.

 

"Is this a new pattern?" Clint teases. "Seriously, I don't see you drinking coffee, alcohol or eat anything that tastes well. What kind of weird diet is?"

 

"Diet?" Tony's eyes widen. "Do you think I'm fat?"

 

Clint stares at him. "I did not say that," he stutters.

 

"But you implied I should be on a diet."

 

"It was a joke," Clint tries to reason. “I was just teasing you about your new instagram-blogger-diet.”

 

Tony doesn't seem to hear him, and by now his distress is so evident it makes Steve blow his nostrils. He is about to jump forward to comfort his omega, but Tony beats him to it by clasping a hand over his mouth and chasing out of the room, again.

 

"He is still not feeling better?" Clint asks in surprise. "Sorry, Steve, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. I-"

 

"I know, Clint," Steve mumbles and hurries after Tony. He finds him leaving the bathroom on wobbly feet. "How long!?" he asks, voice vibrating in anger. "How long have you been feeling sick?"

 

Tony looks away. "It’s just... just now."

 

Seeing Tony's reaction it makes him realize that he hasn't been feeling well for a while already. "Damn it, Tony, you promised you would tell me if you felt ill!" he hisses.

 

Tony winces slightly, lips tugging nervously. Steve’s anger must have been blatant enough because he doesn’t argue, even bares his neck towards him. Steve swears, he would have punished him for neglecting his health, if he wasn't so sick! "Tony," he says earnestly. "You need to take better care of y-" He pauses, realizing how Tony's face is turning pale again, paler than before.

 

"Steve," Tony blurts out suddenly, his body wavering slightly.

 

Steve grabs him before he can drop to the ground. "Tony?" he asks in horror. "Tony!" He kneels down on the ground, carefully lying Tony down, resting his head on his lap. "CLINT!" he yells towards the kitchen. "CALL THE AMBULANCE!"

 

~~~

 

"Mr. Rogers..." Steve jerks his head, seeing a nurse approaching him.

 

"Is he alright!?" Steve is up his feet immediately.

 

"Yes, he is, but-" she throws him a glare. "He woke up for a few seconds and was very worried that you would be mad at him." She furrows her brows. "Mr. Rogers, this is not the time to be angry at your mate!"

 

"I know," Steve admits quietly. He yelled at Tony, he never does that, he hates alphas who show off their strength and intimidate their partners. He was just so... worried. "We had an argument," he tells her honestly. "I was so worried about his health."

 

"No matter your worry, Sir, you need to be more understanding towards your partner! Not yell at him!"

 

Steve knows she is right, but it still feels weird to get told off by a complete stranger. Also he did have his reasons, although he didn't deliver his worry right. "But-"

 

"I know this is all new to you and you are worried, but you need to give him air to breath. This is going to be such a strain for his mind and body," she explains.

 

Steve blinks, confused. "Yes..." he mumbles.

 

"Also keep in mind that considering your mate's health condition a pregnancy carries some risks. Although he entered the stable period, he should be kept away from stressful situations as much as possible. If he is angry or goes through various moods, just let him and be there for him. I expect you to watch out for him!"

 

Steve stares at her, her words slowly dripping down on him, like rain on a warm summer day. What... what... pregnancy…!?

 

~~~

 

Tony's eyelids flutter slightly when he opens his eyes again. "Where am I?" he asks, voice hoarse.

 

"In a hospital bed," Steve answers softly, his fingers brushing over Tony's cheek softly. "You fainted, but don't worry, you are alright."

 

"Really?" Tony tries to sit up a bit. He looks at Steve for a moment, the emotions in his eyes so open. He goes from confusion to nervousness to relief to surprise to horror.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Steve asks, trying not to sound accusing. The nurse's voice is still ringing in his ears, about Tony's pregnancy bearing risks and how he should not be too stressed.

 

Tony's face turns pale. "You know," he mumbles. "You know..."

 

"Anthony," Steve takes his hand into his. "I am overjoyed to become a father, you know that. I never thought it would be possible because of our age, and the serum and the damages your body took. This is a miracle. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

There are tears shimmering in Tony's eyes. "I didn't know..." he looks away from Steve. "I didn't know if I could handle it. I mean just look at the last weeks. I'm a crazy nutcase."

 

"None of this matters," Steve smiles warmly. "You can throw as many things at me as you want. I can take it. You are not in this alone."

 

"The doctor offered me special suppressants to help me with my mood," Tony explains quietly. "But I declined. This is... it won't happen again, and I want to experience it without my mind being clouded by meds. But then I started thinking a lot... like how you would react and if getting a baby was even in your current life plan or..."

 

Steve doesn't interrupt him. He knows Tony's fears and doubts about this here don't come from doubths towards him or their relationship but from his own fear of failure and not being good enough. "Don't worry," he says softly. "Don't worry. I think you are doing great already. I mean, you instantly changed your diet the second you knew, you even quit most of the more dangerous missions and adapted your sleeping and working routine."

 

"I was scared," Tony admits.

 

"I know."

 

"But also happy." Tony blushes. "And then I thought I need to find a good way to tell you. You know, make it special. So I wanted to wait until I'm in a stable period of the pregnancy and then make an awesome gender revelation party for you or... I don't know..."

 

"Chickening out is so not you," Steve teases.

 

"I'm so sorry, Steve, I really should have told you immediately." The look in Tony's eyes is genuine. Steve is torn for a split second, wondering if he should push the subject further, but then decides to drop it. He understands Tony's fears… and he knows now. And being there for Tony now without any conditions and accusations has top priority.

 

"So," Steve smiles, a sudden wave of joy going through his body. He slips closer to Tony. "We'll be having a mini-Tony or Antonia soon?"

 

"Oh jeez, no!" Tony laughs slightly. "I hope we rather get a mini-Steve or Stephanie. One of my kind is enough."

 

"There can never be enough of you." Steve presses a kiss against Tony's forehead. "I'm so happy about this," he says with all the sincerity in him. "So happy, Tony! You won't believe how much and how... I..." He feels tears swelling in his eyes. He didn't expect he would ever become a father, and now Tony is going to make this miracle happen.

 

"Me too, Steve," Tony smiles warmly, leaning his head against Steve's. "I'm happy too. But you will probably have to bear some mood swings from me, and well..."

 

"You just worry about yourself and the baby," Steve tells him. "Not about me." He grins. "I can't wait to get you home and tell all the others."

 

Tony's lips tug in amusement. "You are going to make this a huge thing, aren't you?"

 

Steve plays along with his almost juvenile-like playful tone. "Oh please, let me tell them~"

 

"Fine," Tony takes his face between his hands and kisses him. "You won."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Steve is in for a wild ride, I think. By the way, I realize that Tony is a bit OOC, but I blame it on the hormones. I wrote a second part to this by the way, and am going to post this on another day :-) 
> 
> Also, I would love to give ABO a proper try! Need to do proper research beforehand. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! ♥  
> And as always, comments are loved!


End file.
